A List of Upcoming Stories
by Geo Soul
Summary: A showcase of the Future stories coming Soon to my Page. M rated for mention of Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Guys Geo here with something different this here is my List of upcoming stories inspired by my dear friend Yugiohfan163's List of Oneshots and Other stories similar to it so I hope you all Enjoy it and let me know which one you guys are the most excited for.**

Dragon Loud Z

Story type: Crossover

Synopsis: Years have Passed and the legacies of Goku and Vegeta Live on in the louds and the Santiago/Casagrandes respectfully But when an Evil force threatens the very Fabric of the Omniverse Lincoln Must Learn to be a Leader and Unlock the mystery behind his Saiyan Heritage.

Pairings: LincolnXHarem

AU Type: the story is a Branch of the OFB Conjoined Universe.

Lemons: Yes

The Book of Lust: Mewni-Sutra!

Story Type: AU of Star vs the Forces of evil

Synopsis: When Marco walks in on Star while she was Getting undressed He inadvertently Sets off a Chain Reaction So Massive It'll throw Both Mewni and Earth for a Loop!

AU Type: Apart of a New Upcoming Series Called the Book of Lust.

Lemons: Yes.

Pairings: MarcoXHarem

The Reign of Inuyasha

Story Type: AU of Inuyasha

Synopsis: Every Action has a Reaction if water hits Fire it'll put it out if A domino is knocked over it'll knock down the rest so imagine for one Second What would Happen if Mistress Centipede Turned Good when she was Purfied?.

Lemons: Yes

Pairings: InuyashaXHarem

* * *

Where the Wild Louds Are

Story Type: AU of Loud House

Synopsis: Lori Leni Luan Luna Lynn Lucy Lola Lana Lisa and Lily all have 1 Thing in common they were all born as Japanese Monster Girls so what could go wrong?

Pairings: Lincoln X Ronnie Anne X Haiku

Lemons: Possibly.

Our Favorite Guild

Story Type: A New Edition to the Our Favorite series following OFB.

Synopis: Join Natsu and the rest of the fairy Tail Guild as they get into weird and wild Hijinx.

Pairings: Undecided

Lemons: Possibly.

* * *

The Reign of Crona Chapter 3 the Gorgon Brother:

Synopsis: Crona Learns more about his Heritage as A Sinister face from Medusa's Past has returned With big Plans for death City.

Loud house Love and War chapter 18 four nations part 2:

Synopsis: Team Avatar and the Nicktoons battle an army of Toybots but things get complicated when Master Xandred shows up.

The Reign of Dipper Chapter 7 North by Northwest coding:

Synopsis: Mabel Heads to Northwest Manor to Get Pacifica for her Master but Runs into a Problem in the form of Priscilla northwest Meanwhile Dipper tries to find away to Retrieve GIFany from her Game.

* * *

Our Favorite Brother chapter 51 Failure 2:

Synopsis: its been Months since Lincoln spoken to his other sisters besides Lucy and Lily But when Leni tries to make things Right She Accidently makes it worse will Lincoln learn to Curve his hatred or is he no better then Lynn?

 **So there you have it a list of some of my Upcoming stories as always leave me your thoughts and comments and let me know which one Sounds the best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys Geo here with more upcoming stories.**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: After the End.

Story type: The legend of Zelda

Synopsis: Thousands of Years After breath of the Wild Link and Zelda have once again defeated the wicked Ganon But when evil forces seek to resurrect the evil King the bearers of Courage and Wisdom must figure out a way to end their ancient Nemesis before he returns and end the Cursed Cycle For good.

Pairings: LinkXHarem

* * *

Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Story Type: Super Mario Bros Geo and Red adventure.

Synopsis: Imagine what if instead of the Mario Bros the Mushroom Kingdom had two different Heroes...God help them.

Pairings: GeoXHarem RedXHarem.

* * *

Loud House: Gameovia.

Story type: Loud House Crossover

Synopsis: After the Events of Brawl in the Family (Original I know) Lincoln's Sisters Disown him and his friends abandon Him leaving him alone but after getting a mysterious Game Console from a shady back ally of a Chinese restaurant (What? it happens) Lincoln is transported to Another dimension inhabited by Video Game Characters Now Accompenied by GlaDos (Who's trapped in his Smart Watch) and the Pokémon Mimikyu Lincoln sets off to save this Realm while his sisters try to find away to bring him back.

Pairings: LincolnXHarem

* * *

The Reign Of Johnny.

Story Type: Johnny Test The Reign Series

Synopsis: After Susan and Mary's latest Hormone experiment goes wrong (Seriously they need to stop going after Gil He's Gay) Johnny Gets affected in either the best or Worst Way Possible.

Pairings: JohnnyXHarem.

* * *

Mega Man RE:Start.

Story Type: New Series called the Start Series

Synopsis: In this Alternate Take on Mega Man Join the Blue Bomber as he learns what it means to be a Hero as he defends his home from the forces of evil that transend Time and Space.

Pairings: Undecided

* * *

Toonopolis.

Story Type: a Geo and Red X-overs Story

Synopsis: Take George and Harold from Captain Underpants Mix them with Deadpool and add a Dash of TFS Alucard and what do you Get? A weird but endearing adventure with Geo and Red of Course!

Pairings: GeoXHarem RedXHarem.

* * *

 **Geo: And there you guys have it the 2nd list of upcoming stories.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys Geo here with more of upcoming stories anyway this time I'll be including upcoming chapters as well as upcoming stories so I hope you all get hyped also at the end I'll be posting some future harem hints for Crona in the reign of Crona, Timmy for the reign of Timmy and for Marco for the reign of Marco so try and guess them all.**

* * *

Total Drama Space

AU: of Total Drama

Lemons: Yes

Synopsis: Taking Place after TDA Chris and Chef bring back 15 old competitors as well as bring in 15 new competitors for the first realty show in outer space and poor Cody was hoping NOT to be brought back but in the process he finds Love but when someone starts to kill off the contestants one by one Cody and his Lovers must figure out before it's Game over Man!

Pairings: Cody X Harem.

* * *

Danny Phantom: Sorrow of the Bloodstone.

AU: Takes place Where Phantom Planet never happened.

Lemons: Yes

Synopsis: After a battle against Skulker and Technus Danny ends up trapped in the Unworld but after escaping he ends up unleashing a much bigger threat that'll Take the world Both Living and undead by storm!

pairings: Danny X Ember X Spectre.

Bashing: Vlad Bashing and possible box ghost bashing (the reason i'm bashing Box ghost is because he's too humorous not to bash I love the guy)

* * *

Danny Phantom: Enter the Elsewhere:

AU: See above Story

Lemons: Yes

Synopsis: After the events of SoTb Danny Set's out on a Quest to bring Jack and Maddie back to life But encounters trouble from an old foe and gets help from an unlikely Ally.

Pairings: See above story

* * *

Reign of Crona Chapter 4:

Synopsis: The threat of Vdélla Gorgon is very real and thus Lady Death calls in reinforcements in the form of Justin Law and Girika as well the hooded being known as Shiraiyuki Meanwhile Crona gets training from Sid and Kydd and Black-Star go off in search of a Mystical Sword who's tale Starts in the 12th Century.

* * *

Loud House Genesis chapter 2:

Synopsis: Lucy awakens and finds herself in outer space with a girl named Maria her grandfather Dr Gerald Robotnik and large anthropomorphic hedgehog named Shadow...…. Anyway Lola finds herself in the home of cream and cheese and cream's Mother Vanilla and Lisa finds herself in the clutches of Dr Egg...I mean Robotnik all while Sonic takes Lincoln back to Freedom fighter HQ where he meets Sally Acorn.

AN: If you guys couldn't tell this story will be taking a ton of cue from The Archie comics the IDW Comics and the TV shows and games this is going to be my most ambitious Project to date.

* * *

Main Course chapter 2:

Synopsis: Lincoln and the other uninfected fight to survive all while the loud sisters hunt down their brother To make matters worse Ronnie Anne is being tortured by someone who calls themselves the Seeker can Lincoln and his group find her in time?

* * *

Davis and the Arukenimon hoard

Story type: Life of DigiSexuals

Synopsis: After getting separated from Veemon and the others Davis finds himself Ensnared in a Massive web of Peaceful and Lonely Arukenimon.

Lemons: Yes

* * *

Ash and Lana's Beach Romp

Story Type: Pokémon OneShots Galore

Synopsis: Ash and Lana do some last minute training that gets a little steamy

* * *

Total Drama through Time:

Synopsis: Taking place after TDS Cody and his girls just want to relax too bad chris invites them to participate in another Season of the show this time they'll be going through time! but when an old foe returns and plans to start trouble Time may get twisted in the process.

Pairings: Cody X Harem

* * *

Super smash Bros: The Animated Series:

AU: Duh!

Lemons: No

Synopsis: Join Villager, Lucas, Toon Link, Pit and Mega-Man as they Try to make the top Tier list as well cause a little trouble along the way.

Pairings: Villager X Wii-fit Trainer X Isabelle/Toon Link X Sheik/Mega-Man X Rosalina X Samus-Zero Suit/Pit X Inkling girl X Palutena/Lucas X Bayonetta

* * *

 **And now my friends it's time for some future harem Hints!**

 **Crona:**

 **Thunder thighs**

 **12th Century**

 **More than meets the eye**

 **In the Grass**

 **Dried up all the rain**

 **Kero Kero**

 **See how they Run**

 **Guns Blazing**

 **Gone Wild**

 **Family Secrets**

 **CHOP!**

* * *

 **Marco:**

 **Snip Snip**

 **So much deodorant**

 **Flame On!**

 **The Traitor**

 **Long Live the Queen**

 **Bright eyed and bushy tailed**

 **Fan favorite**

* * *

 **Timmy:**

 **Wish Maker (it's not Wanda)**

 **School Counselor**

 **No touchy**

 **I AM TRIXIE!…(ok this one is obvious)**

 **Empty bus Seat**

 **Teacher feature**

 **Spaced Out**

 **I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my Authority by coming in anyway.**

 **The Perfect Child**

 **The perfect Mother**

* * *

 **ZALOOM! And thus that concludes a new set of stories please note most of these won't be released till 2019 so I hope you all have a good thanksgiving and I'll see ya next time and remember Love+Luck=Lemons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys Geo here with more of upcoming stories anyway I have some good news the next story to get updated is going to be OFB and best of all it's the OFb Christmas special so till it's ready to be posted I Hope this'll tide you all over till then and leave in the comments if you guys want more of these upcoming stories.**

* * *

All Hail Naruto:

AU: Our take on the Naruto Banished AU

Lemons: Yes

Pairings: NarutoXHarem

Anti-Hero Naruto.

Synopsis: After Failing to retrieve Sasuke Naruto is banished from Konoha and Learns his parents owned one of the most Dangerous Villages in the World Now watch as Naruto Takes the Shinobi world by Storm as he takes back what belongs to him.

A-Notes: The story will also be a slight Crossover with One Piece Fairy Tail My Hero Academia and Fullmetal Alchemist and please Note that Hinata will be Bat-shit Insane this time around.

* * *

Gravity Falls: The Twin Wars Saga

AU: It's Pines vs Reverse Pines Nuff Said

Lemons: Maybe

Synopsis: One year after their weird Summer Dipper and Mabel have returned to gravity Falls only to learn that the sleepy little town is now under new management their friends have turned against them and Both Stan and Ford have gone Missing What's going on? i'll tell you what's going on a battle that's about to transend time and space!

A-Notes: For awhile now I've discussed with my Co-writers on Doing a story focused on the reverse pines and well...here ya go.

* * *

Pokémon: The Illness has spread:

AU: DUH!

Lemons: Yes

Synopsis: An experiment by Team Cypher to Merge the DNA of Zoroa and Ditto has resulted in an epidemic of People turning into Were-Pokémon and Pokémon turning into Were-Humans and Ash is the only one unaffected from it and now fights to survive however too factions are looking for him one wants to keep him safe the other wants him for themselves.

A-Notes: This Tale is Something I've thought of for 3 years ago and only now am I putting it into action.

* * *

Ben 1o Inches chapter 2:

Synopsis: Ben gets a weird alien watch called the Omnitrix and deals with a giant killer robot and so what does grandpa Max do afterwards? take his grandkids to the beach of course and poor ben has to deal with a raging Boner his Sexy Cousin's skimpy swimsuit Hundreds of hot and horny babes and a killer sea monster!...wait what?

A-Notes: Ok ok yes yes I know you guys want more of 10 inches nd trust me chapter 2 is indeed in early preproduction and thus when it arrives I hope you guys'll be grateful.

* * *

My Gym Partner's a Monster girl!

AU: If you couldn't tell by the title of my gym partners a monkey

Lemons: Yes

Synopsis: Poor Adam Lyon is sent to an all monster girls school Why? Because his Middle name is Ghost what could possibly Go wrong?

A-Notes: The piolet chapter of this story is going to Debut on My friends List of Oneshots Story.

* * *

Our Favorite Brother: Rodney's Return

Synopsis: After Lisa's Latest experiment blows up (again) the resulting action gave Geo and Luna amnesia and thus the louds have to find a way to help them but things get dicey when Rodney shows up and he manages to convince Luna That he's her boyfriend!.

A-Notes: You guys wanted to know nd well here this chapter is going to finally bring Rodney back as well as someone else who you've been begging to see return.

* * *

Lincoln's Reign

AU: Reboot of The reign of Lincoln

Synopsis: Lucy's been having wet Nightmares of Lincoln and wakes up one Night and runs into Leni who tries to help her...Oh Boy this should be fun.

Pairings: Yes

A-Notes: This is the reboot to the reign of Lincoln and if I get my Schedule right should be the first New story of 2019 or my last new story of 2018.

* * *

Kirby Vs the forces of Evil

AU: of Star and Kirby Right back at Ya AKA kirby of the stars

Pairings: No

Lemons: No

Synopsis: Taking place 2 years before the start of the series instead of Landing on Popstar what if Kirby landed on Mewni and became friends with everyone favorite Rebel Princess.

A-Notes: Yes Marco will show up later anyway as it was said this takes place 2 years before the start of star vs the forces of evil in short this takes place when Star is 14 and her adventures with Kirby not sure if Meta-Knight will appear though.

* * *

The reign of Kaiba(?)

AU: Yep

Lemons: Out the Wazoo

Synopsis: Tired of Yugi constantly getting Bitches Seto Kaiba(?) plans to get even more bitches by screwing the rules because HE HAS MONEY!

A-Notes: Oh yeah big time it fetures Kaiba as he bones his way to awesomeness fuck yugi moto! #TotallyLegit

* * *

Loud House: The Animated Series

AU: Of The geo and Logan chapters from OFB

Synopsis: The chapters from Our favorite Brother featuring everyone's favorite and Hated OCs are now set to become it's own story!

A-Notes: I'm sure some of you saw this coming yes yes the geo and logan chapters are becoming stories and the best part is their canon to previous Chapters in OFB as well and the good news is the upcoming geo and logan chapters for OFB are set to be the last ones before this story gets posted that's right we're 5 chapters away from finale of the geo and logan storylines in OFB before they'll be continued on here.

* * *

The reign of Danny

Synopsis: Danny's life gets turned around for the better when others start to notice his new lease on life some good others bad.

A-Notes: Yes yes it's finally Danny's turn for a reign story and you guys are gonna love this one.

* * *

 **There we go guys more upcoming stories now if only RED WASN'T SO USELESS HE WOULD LEARN TO CHIME IN AND HELP ME MAKE THESE LISTS FOR OUR STORIES!**

 **Red: HEY SCREW YOU I HAVE SCHOOL!**

 **Geo: And are you as disappointed as I am?**

 **Red: I don't know, do you take hours to respond back to me and Yugi, write only one or two words at a time most of the time, never tell me that you're even going to update this thing at all, and waste most of my time by texting me constantly EVERY FUCKING DAY!**

 **Geo:...Maybe?**

 **Red: Imma whoop your ass.**

 **Geo: R-Red, put down the mace and taser and let's just calml-RED!**

* * *

 **Red: Also since he thinks I never have any upcoming stories, here are a few to prove him wrong!  
** The Reign of Natsu:

Beta-Synopsis: Retelling of Natsu's life since first meeting the legendary guild Fairy Tail, and because of Natsu now being a Fire-Dragon Slayer, not only does he have the powers of the mighty beast, he also has the pheromones and heat cycle of it too.

Lemons: No fucking shit.

* * *

LoudTales!

Synopsis: 13 years after the end of Geo and Logan Loud's insane adventures, this story focuses on Logans twins; Ruby and Lulu, who now have to stay with their estranged uncle Geo Soul for the summer. And during their stay, they will find many elaborate clues, clues that might tell them the greatest secret of the Loud Family.

* * *

RWBY (TITLE IN PROGRESS)  
Synopsis: Team RWBY begin their adventures in Beacon with four other students joining them, leading to more deadly adventures and adorable Chibi segments.

* * *

Teigu Owari:  
Crossover type: Akame ga Kill/Marvel

Beta-Synopsis: Night Raid's deadly missions are to become deadlier, especially when Tatsumi is forced to make a deal with a Demoness to save his friends.

* * *

Titans, GO!

Synopsis: The retold adventures of Jump City's great defenders, with far more heroes joining in on their adventures.

* * *

Batman: The Dark Knight Chronicles

Synopsis: The retold adventures of a more youthful Batman, fighting against his most dangerous villains, dancing with femme fatales, and being the hero that Gotham needs.

* * *

 **Red: And with that, Love, Luck & Lemons. GEO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!**


	5. Red's Announcement

Hey there guys, this is Red here. I have a special announcement for everyone. At 4:00 PM, Pacific Standard time. I will be posting a story of my own on my own FanFiction profile and on my Wattpad. A few days ago, I asked a wonderful writer by the name of Master Doom Maker if I could adopt his cancelled story, so with his permission, I am beginning to rewrite it and add my own twists to it. So before I sign off, I have one question:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Are any of you fans of Code Lyoko?


	6. Poll Annoucement

Yo guys Geo here with a quick rundown and a question to you all Out of the 5 upcoming Stories which one do you guys want to be posted first? They are as follows:

Mewni-Sutra: The Book of Lust: This is the first chapter in a new Series of stories called the Book of Lust Series and it Follows Marco as he inadvertently Causes a Problem that unleashes a Dark secret from the Butterfly Family's Past this takes place where the Bombshell that is Meteora Never happened but it does however occur before the events of the Trial meaning Eclispa is around and may or may not help Marco with this problem.

Marco X Harem

Louds With Benefits: Taking Place in the Backwards Age AU where Lincoln's Younger Sisters are Older and Vice Versa but Lincoln is still the middle child anyway After Ronnie Anne cheats on him with Clyde poor Lincoln enters a deep depression that only his Older sisters and a few of their Friends can snap him out of.

Lincoln X Older Harem

Loud House: Game-Ovia: Taking Place After Making the Case Lincoln's sisters all Strive to make him Suffer for embarrassing Them and Get him in Major trouble with their Parents, Alienate him from his Friends (Except for Clyde) and Worst of all Get him sent away to Military School But before that Last Thing Can Happen Lincoln gets a Mysterious Game Console called the Death Drive Mark II From the back of a chinese Restaurant which when Activated Sends him into a realm of Video Games.

Lincoln X ?

World Of Toons:

Follow Geo Soul and Red Onyx as they Navigate Their Daily Lives in a World full of Toons and Anime Characters…..Yes yes it's another OC story before you complain and you know who are just sit back and enjoy it.

Geo X Harem Red X Harem

The Invincible Iron Linc:

After the Events of (Everyone say it with me Now) No Such Luck Lynn is Kidnapped by a group of Rival Team-members from Hazel-tuckey and Lincoln sets of to save her but when an accident occurs that nearly gets Lincoln Killed Lisa comes up with a solution to save her brother and Puts him on the Path to become a Hero.

Lincoln X Tabby

And Those my Friends are the 5 Upcoming Stories that you can all choose whichever gets the Most Votes will be the story that gets posted first be sure to vote in either the Poll or in the Comments so till next guys Love Luck and Lemons.


	7. The OFB Chapter

**Red: Yo guys this time I'll be going over future OFB Ideas for both the main series of shorts and the OC chapters so let me know which ones you guys wanna see.**

* * *

Idea 1: Meet the Pocket Louds:

Plot: After spending the night at Geo's house the Louds come face to face with Mini-Versions of themselves called Pocket Louds that were created by Geo but as always things soon get out of hand.

AN: This chapter is based on JumpJump's Pocket Series of Drawings and the Other Pocket's may or may not show up later.

Idea 2: And Lincoln makes 6:

Plot: Join us as we go back and witness little Lynn Loud Jr's first encounter with her new baby Brother Lincoln.

AN: This adorable chapter serves as a Sequel to when Bun-Bun was there as the flashback doesn't happen until after Lincoln Cleans up the Broken Glass and given the fact and good majority of you loved When Bun-Bun was there and found it cute It was only natural I make a sequel to it.

Idea 3: FairlyOdd-Louds

Plot: Tired of his sister's antics getting him into trouble Lincoln decides he's had enough and plans to run away that is until he kicks his magic 8-ball and imagine his surprise when 2 halves of a whole idiot appear in the form of Cosmo and Wanda! however having 2 fairies that can grant your every wishing is a great thing!...unless you have 10 Sisters who find out the secret only Chaos Ensues...well Chaos and really ODD Adventures.

AN: This one is special if you guys wants this to be a Full Story let me know but until then this Chapter will be getting Multiple Sequels like the F.O.P Oh Yeah cartoons shorts.

Idea 4: Nightmare on Franklin Ave

Plot: Sogg is back! and this time he plots to take out the Louds in a way that's totally not Over-used in their Dreams! Now faced with Literally being killed by their worse Fears the Louds Take on their most Dangerous Challenge yet! can they Overcome what frightens them or will they get Scared to Death trying?

AN: Yes Sogg has returned if you guys remember Sogg was the Demon who made his debut back in the Season 2 premiere and now he's coming back for vengeance in his most Devious plan yet!

Idea 5: SPLIT!

Plot: Lisa's noticed that Lincoln's been stressed out lately and creates a machine that'll separate him from his stress however it works too well and Lincoln is split into two copies one Calm peaceful Intelligent and kind and another that's Rude crude tough and Mean Can the Loud sisters Help their Brother? or will he stay split forever?

AN: This one is one that I thought of at work and how I wanted my stress to break off...but than again if that happened then the world would be even more terrible then it is now.

Idea 6: Sing with your heart!

Plot: Lincoln and Luna learn a shocking secret about Lucy she's a wonderful Singer but chooses not to let anyone know since she doesn't want the Publicity but when Lola finds out that Wish may not get Granted.

AN: Yes it's another Musical Chapter! I can't help it guys I love musicals I believe there really not enough of them in Fanfics and of course I plan to fix that.

Idea 7: Switch-Craft

Plot: Lincoln makes a bet with his sisters that they wouldn't last a day as boys...…..you can see where this going.

AN: Again you all know how this is gonna go...or do you?

Idea 8: Gamer Thumb

Plot: The Loud family get a somewhat nasty surprise when they finally learn of, and get the chance to meet, Lincoln's new girlfriend.

AN: A Crossover with a Lemon it's only natural.

Idea 9: Sour Power

Plot: Lincoln gets a weird bar of chocolate...Too bad his sisters eat it before he has a chance to try it but when the girls began to act mysterious Lincoln Learns the one responsible is an enemy from Geo's Past!

AN: If you guys wanna know something it's this the enemy is someone from a video game and yes this does relate to the question I posted that one time...AND FOR THE LAST TIME IT AIN'T BIG CHUNGUS, FUCK THAT SHIT! also this is the first OC Chapter where Geo appears and Logan doesn't.

Idea 10: Lana's Zoo Tail

Plot: A Young Girl named Lana Loud is Lonely as she lives at her family's Zoo the only friends are the Animals but one day she meets a young white kitten she names Lincoln.

AN: This is meant to be a sweet and simple tale about a girl and her Pet Zoo

* * *

 **Red: Well, those are all the ideas for today, Geo's been a bitch lately about me taking too long to write when he constantly fails to consider the face that I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO AND NEED TO GET MY GRADES UP! Anywho, cheers.**


	8. Happy 3rd Birthday Loud House!

_Cramped inside this tiny space_ _May sound bad but ain't the case_ _In the Loud House_ _(Loud House)_ _Duck and dodge and push and shove_ _That's the way we show our love_ _In the Loud House_ _(Loud House)_ _Yeah in the Loud House_ _We've got laundry piles stacked up high_ _Hand-me-downs that make me cry_ _Stand in line to take a pee_ _Never any privacy_ _Chaos with 11 kids_ _That's the way it always is_ _In the Loud House_ _(Loud)_ _Always crowded in the halls_ _Noise at highest decibels_ _In the Loud House_ _(Loud House)_ _Yeah in the Loud House_ _We've got no more jam left in the jar_ _We don't know what seconds are_ _Vying for a place to sit_ _Last one in just won't fit_ _Chaos with 11 kids_ _That's the way it always is_ _In the Loud House_ _Cramped inside this tiny space_ _May sound bad but ain't the case_ _In the Loud House_ _(Loud House)_ _Yeah in the Loud House_ _We've got laundry piles stacked up high_ _Hand-me-downs that make me cry_ _Stand in line to take a pee_ _Never any privacy_ _Chaos with 11 kids_ _What's his is hers and hers is his_ _That's the way it always is_ _In the Loud House_! **Happy 3rd Birthday Loud House! Celebrating 3 Years of Never Trading It for the World!**

* * *

A Loud Revving Is Heard as a Scooters engine growled with power as the Person riding it gives a smirk.

The Camera zooms out and shows Lincoln Loud walking Home from School with a bored Look on his face.

"Lousy Sisters telling me to walk because they added Vanzilla to the stupid fight protocol oh it's a girl thing you wouldn't understand since you aren't a girl!" he mocked as he was unaware of the Reving noise slowly building up behind him.

"Seriously Would it kill them to settle things like normal people!?"

The Person riding the Scooter smirked as they reach onto their back and pulled out a Guitar.

Lincoln sighed as he sat down on the curb. "Just Once I'd Like someone too share my interests" Lincoln exclaimed as he was still very much unaware of the danger that was just about to hit him.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"

A voice Shouted as Lincoln looked up and was suddenly hit in the face with a guitar which sent him flying a bouncing onto the ground.

The Person driving the scooter parked it on the curb. *Whistles* "I got some distance on that one!" they said with their voice revealing they were female the woman took off her helmet and revealed her Pink hair and yellow eyes and gave the readers a smirk.

"Nice to meet ya Loud Crowd allow me to introduce myself to you none Anime watching Weaboos My Name is Haruko haruhara!"

 ***This Summer***

(Haruko can be seen wearing a maids outfit as she sits in the kitchen with Rita and Lynn Sr)

Rita: so let me get this straight you accidently hit our son with your Scooter and decided that to make it up to us you'd be our live in maid?

Haruko: Oh yes I'm also a great Cook (Haruko smashes her guitar into a large blob of Jello) an expert mechanic (Haruko is shown driving towards a large robot ready to smash it) and I'm great with Kids! (Lana grabs Haruko's leg as she and Lincoln jump off the roof)

Lynn Sr:...Can you Clean Toilets?

Haruko...…(Lincoln is shown being swallowed by a giant sentient toilet as Haruko attempts to break it open)….Like a Pro!

Loud Parents: You're Hired!

* **Things in the Loud House***

Luna: I don't Know Dudes something about that Haruko Chick just rubs me the wrong way!

(Haruko is in her night gown laying on top of a blushing Lincoln all while Luna is giving an annoyed expression and a twitching eye)

Luan; What makes you say that?

Luna: I just think she's up too something and she's gonna involve Lincoln!

Lori: are you sure you're not jealous?

Luna: I'm not jealous!

 ***ARE ABOUT TO GET FOOLY COOLY***

(Lori is shown on her knees crying)

Haruko: This Kid...Lincoln Loud...am I really falling for him?

( A Large red Pillar of Light is seen as a massive Iron Like Structure slowly descends from the sky)

Lincoln: For once I find someone To spend time with and You all Won't let me see her!

Lori: Lincoln we only want whats best for you

Luna: Yeah Bro we just wanna Protect you

Lincoln: Well you had your chance to look out for me but you blew it because I guess it was a girl thing!

(Lincoln is shown absorbing Red energy as Haruko Draws out her Guitar)

 ***Loud House: Overflow***

Haruko: For Years I've Been searching For Atomsk and looking for a way to gain his Power.

(Lincoln is shown standing at a wedding alter as Haruko walks down the Aisle in a dress)

"I Just didn't expect it to be this hard"

 ***Coming This** **July***


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo guys geo here and welcome back to more upcoming stories this time we'll be showing you all not just some new stories but also chapters so enjoy.**

* * *

 **New Stories:**

The Price of Love- Plot: Lincoln is in a abusive relationship with Ronnie Anne but his sisters refuse to let him call on the grounds that they still believe she's doing it out of love but when Girl Jordan learns of this will she be able to save Lincoln or will Ronnie's "Love" be the end of him?

Lemons: Possibly

Pairings: Lincoln X Girl Jordon

AN: Includes Ronnie Anne Bashing and slight Loud sister bashing however the Loud sisters will only stay bashed until a certain point in time cause they will redeem themselves.

* * *

The Reign of Johnny- Plot: Johnny Test's Life gets turned upside down when his parents get a divorce and his Mother gets custody of him and Mary while his dad gets custody of Susan Now in a new Town with new friends and enemies Johnny learns that deep down he's always been lovable.

Lemons: Yes

Pairings: Johnny x Harem

AN: A new edition to the Reign Series this time focused solely on everyone's favorite flaming headed Kid.

* * *

Loud House: Overflow!-

Plot: after ANOTHER Sister fight protocol gets Lincoln blamed for causing the problem he ends up losing his sisters trust so Lincoln goes to spend a week at Clyde's but when a certain guitar wielding Vespa driving Woman shows up and Lincoln begins to fall for her the Loud sisters must do everything they can to protect their only brother from this weirdo..even when he doesn't need it.

Lemons: Yes

Pairings: Lincoln x Haruko

AN: After watching seasons 2 and 3 of FLCL I figured who else could use Haruko's services? then it hit me the Louds of course! this takes place in another timeline where Alternative and Progressive never happened so possibly Cameos or full on appearances from the characters of those seasons also expect appearances and cameos from other Gainax/Trigger Characters.

* * *

Go Beyond!-

Plot: for 5 years Lincoln's dream has been to get in UA Academy to be a hero...despite being in a family of villains for 5 years his Family has belittled mocked and **Seemed** Down right spiteful of his dreams but when Lincoln is approached by a now adult Green haired Cinnamon Roll his dream finally becomes a reality.

Lemons: Maybe

Pairings: Lincoln X Haiku, Clyde X Penelope, Liam x Tabby

AN: My first My Hero crossover story guys I hope you love it when it gets ready also there's a hint to the Loud family's true nature regrading Lincoln's dream...it should be obvious but yeah the Louds except Lincoln are gonna be villains in this...terrible villains but villains nonetheless.

* * *

Nicktoons: Pokémon Unite!

Plot: After meeting Gary Oak the Nicktoons take to the Kanto region for a Pokémon Journey but things gets dicey when the syndicate joins up with Team rocket!

AN: This is actually the very first Fanfic Idea I ever came up with and well...i'm happy with it.

* * *

Royal Woods Most Wanted!

Plot: Join Geo Soul as he guides you through a List of some the Louds most dangerous Foes within their Rouges Gallery some are familiar others are New either way they're no match for the Louds!

AN: I remember someone asking me to List off the Villains that Geo's faced in the Past and well here you go!

* * *

 **And thus that ends the new stories now it's time for the upcoming chapters!**

* * *

Lincoln Reign chapter 4:

Plot: Lincoln gets Sick and Leni offers to stay behind and make sure he gets better all while Lucy, girl Jordon and Elizabeth Dimartino all suffer from withdrawal due to being away from their master meanwhile Mandee and Jackie Opt to start snooping around the Loud House to find out what happened to becky….it doesn't end well for them as Mama Hen Hates having two little **PIGS** poking their nose in her nest.

AN: A Fairly Humorous chapter I have planned this was going to be two chapters but I decided it would work best as one big chapter.

* * *

Happy Loud friends chapter 2 who you callin Dummy?:

Plot: Lisa's latest experiment ends up giving Luan's dummy sentience and a passion for murder..Too bad only Lily knows about it since when he strikes only she see's him can the brave baby beat the demonic dummy and save(what's left of) her Family?

AN: the first of MANY Death matches Lily and are going to have in this story.

* * *

World Of Toons chapter 2:

Plot: Gaz struggles to tell geo how she feels as more girls make their move on and Geo is reunited with a Terrifying Figure from his past.

AN: Yes yes this wasn't forgotten.

* * *

The Invincible Iron Linc chapter 2:

Plot: Lisa unveils the Arc reactor built and created by her mentor tony stark however the others object to it on the grounds it could worsen Lincoln's condition but Rita and Lynn Sr allow question is will Lincoln allow it?

AN: Yep this is coming back too

* * *

Louds with Benefits chapter 2:

Plot: Lucy and haiku head back to school and Lucy runs into her Old rival Beatrix yates who plans on starting trouble speaking of rivals Lincoln is sadly reunited with Clyde and Ronnie Anne as well as his rival chandler and his older sister Carol who seems to be taking a Liking to Lincoln.

AN: Hooray I remembered this was a thing! so anyway yeah Carol pingry and Beatrix are joining in on the fun guys so get ready for it!.

* * *

 **And well that's all I wrote you guys and let me know which story/chapter you all are excited for and so i'll leave you guys with this little sneak peek at Lincoln's reign chapter 5!**

* * *

Leni Sat down in her chair as QT sucked her off. "Lincy i'm happy that you managed to get Lana on your side too bad you had to go all Goosh Goosh on Lola" Leni sighed as she turned her head to see a Dead Lola floating in a tube. "But don't worry I'll fix her up for you so she'll learn to obey her master right Quinn?" Leni chuckled as QT released Leni's member from her mouth with a wet Pop. "Of course Mistress" She spoke making Leni Sigh. "Quinn I told you you're not my Slave you're my Lover so Call me Leni!"

"Oh of course miss...I mean..Leni"

* * *

 **There you go guys your sneak peek of Reign chapter 5 and yes Lincoln went all Goosh Goosh on Lola...….I'm not sorry.**


	10. The Sneak-Peek Chapter

**Yo Guys Geo here and let me know which Story you guys are the most hyped for cause they'll be selling like hotcakes**

* * *

*Play Lavender Town Let's Go version*

Rapid panting is heard as a Boy no Older than the age of 4 was seen running through the dark acres of Viridian Forest his Messy black hair clung to his forehead as a frightened and sad look adorned his face.

"Mommy...why?...why do you hate me?...did i do something wrong?" he whispered to himself as he tripped and fell before curling up on the cold dark forest floor as the child shivered he could soft footsteps approaching him worried it was danger he quickly stood up and ran for a nearby dead tree where he hid.

The boy could feel his breath hitch as he spotted what was walking a Lone Hypno that slowly approached the tree.

"Hypno.." She said holding out her hand and giving the child a warming smile the child sniffled before gently taking the Pokemon's Hand as they walked down the forest path to her home here the child laid on a bed of moss as the Hypno gently stroked his hair. 'Worry Not for i shall protect you young one and i promise that one day you will receive everything you ever wanted my Son' she spoke to him telepathically as the child gave a smile and fell asleep.

*The Reign Of Ash*

October 10th 2019

Tagline: Long Live The Master.

* * *

The Sunsets over a Large City Skyline as a Flash of blue is shown running down the highway with numerous Police cars and helicopters chasing after it.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED GIVE YOURSELF UP!' The Officer spoke as the cars boxed the individual in causing them to give a cocky smirk. "Oh No how will I ever escape?" they spoke in fake distress as they jumped on top of the first car and sped off down the road but not before unleashing a massive Sonic Boom which sent the cars flying backward.

The Figure Ran towards an empty clearing and hid behind a large rock as the helicopter flew by the rock as they figure smirked and climbed on top finally revealing themselves to be...a teenager with blue hair? who gave the readers a thumbs up and a smile.

"Heh Hey My Name's Wally but you can call me Sonic!"

*Sonic: Kickstart!*

Tagline: To Speed or Not To Speed

Coming This Fall!

* * *

A Teen with White hair wearing an orange jumpsuit is shown smashing rocks with a hammer.

"That's me Lincoln Loud and this is Katraz from what I was told it's the most Dangerous prison in the Multiverse"

Lincoln stops to wipe his brow when he spots a Girl with Blonde hair reaching her back wearing a beige uniform holding a rifle in her hands. "That's Mandy the most ruthless prison Guard to ever Live she tortures us just for the hell of it if she were any crueler she'd be the Warden" Mandy is shown using a whip on a girl named Mindy. "That's Mindy Mandy hates her the Most and as for me?...well the less said about every Tuesday night the better" Lincoln dropped his hammer as a whistle blew forcing him and the other Prisoners inside where he see's a Woman wearing the same uniform as Mandy but her mouth is covered. "That's Mileena and well...she's Vicious so vicious in fact she once beheaded a prisoner for sneezing too loud...no Seriously"

as Lincoln was walking another prisoner with shot blonde hair and an insane look in her eyes hugged him from behind. "This is Himiko Toga one of my girlfriends...yeah turns out Creating a Unisex Prison is bound to net you a few girls despite what they say...oh what?...That's right I forgot to tell you how I got into this Mess well it all started 5 years ago when my sisters forced me to go along with their Sister fight Protocol...Yeah you read that Right"

*Welcome to Prison*

Tagline: The Greatest Story ever Told...About Jail.

Coming...When it's Done.

* * *

Music is heard Playing in the Mushroom Kingdom as a wipe appears and Geo and Red Pop Out singing.

Both: We Are the Mushroom Kingdom plumbers extraordinaire the Super Soul Brothers What a Pair!

Geo: Do you have Problems with your Pipes? is your water running right?

Red: We'll get things screwed down really Tight!

Both: If they aren't don't despair the super plumbers will be there there's no pipe that we can't repair! YAHOO!

*The Duo Strike a pose in the air*

*Heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom*

*Coming This August...or Sooner*

* * *

 **So Tell me Guys How'd you Like it? well that's all for today...well...actually I do have ONE more thing for you to see please take a Look and Remember Love+Luck=Lemons.**

* * *

Fire is seen covering the Area as Jackie Lynn Thomas is shown in tattered as a knight riding a dark Milhorse chases her down.

"Surrender Now! Jackie and this can end!" they yelled as they shot a dart into the girl's leg. "...Please...Janna...don't...You can fight this...WE can fight this!' she pleaded as Janna took off her helmet and revealed her face which now had a pair of Black Torn Hearts.

"And what? Disappoint my King and Queen you knew the consequences of Betraying the Kingdom Jackie! I'm turning you In!" Janna said as she tied Jackie up and placed her on the back of the Milhorse and rode off towards the castle.

Inside said castle loud moaning can be heard coming from the throne room as Brittney Wong was being held by the waste by one Marco Diaz who Now wore the crown of the Former King River "That's a good girl Brittney Lowly Peasant girls such as yourself deserve to pleasure her King" He smirked as his Moon Cheek marks now sporting a Drak Shade of Green glowed brightly.

"Is the Peasant ready for his majesties baby?' Star whispered in Britney's ear as she had changed as well now wearing her mother's Dress and Crown but instead of the hearts we know star to have on her face she was now sporting the Spade cheek marks of Queen Eclipsa. "ANSWER YOUR QUEEN PEASANT!" Marco roared as Brittney nodded. "Yes yes My queen it's such an honor being the Brood-Mother of the King!" Hearing her rival breaking down made Star smirk as the doors flew open as Janna dragged in Jackie. "My King My Queen I..."

"Janna I told You call us Star and Marco your Family Now" Star sad going down to hug her friend and Most Loyal Servant. "..Right Star Marco...I manage to capture the Traitor" she spoke as Star glared at Jackie. "Good work Janna...now then Jackie tell me where is the Resistance Hide Out!" Star yelled as Jackie spat in her face. "SCREW YOU BITCH!" Star wiped her face and growled. "We have ways of making you Talk. Janna send Jackie here into the Rancor Pit and Make sure it's in Heat!"

Hearing this Jackie paled as Janna nodded and dragged her away. "FUCK YOU MARCO DIAZ I SWEAR THE RESISTANCE WILL HAVE BOTH OF YOUR HEADS ON A PLATTER!" Jackie yelled as Star as walked back up to Marco and sat in the throne next to His. "Can't believe I used to like her" Marco muttered as he came inside of Brittney. 

"Don't worry yourself my big handsome King Soon all of the Multiverse will Fall beneath our power" Star said as she and Marco Held hands.

* * *

*Marco's Reign*

* * *

 **That's Right Like with the Reign Of Lincoln before it the Reign of Marco will also be receiving a Reboot Aptly Titled Marco's Reign However Unlike the Reign of Lincoln we also keep the Reign of Marco alive meaning while it may be getting a reboot we won't cancel production of the original and instead will be working on simultaneously also unlike Lincoln's Reign Marco's Reign will be entirely fan-driven meaning after chapter 2 of the story you guys will get decide what happens next when will it be finished you ask?...well I'm Not sure myself but hey You have all summer to wait.**


	11. Patreon

Yo guys geo here with some big news i now have a P.a.t.r.e.o.n account and if you guys either want to donate to it or commission a fanfic for me to do just go to and Look up Geosoul97

Anyway guys i also wanna let y !ou know that i'm working on two requests as we speak keep in mind when you commission a fanfic it'll take a while but i'll get it done it


	12. Of Dragon's and Dragon Warriors

**Yo Guys geo here with more of a list of what's to come but this time this chapter is special this time I'll be letting YOU Choose which story should be My final story of 2019 and which one should be the First story of 2020 all the choices are above the upcoming chapters which of course I will gladly label as which is which also am I the only one who notices that I'm the sole person who makes ideas on here? since Red is a complete and utter useless Fuck he doesn't do anything but complain oh well can't help it if I'm smarter then him since he doesn't do a damn thing!...anyway guys one more thing you can also Vote in the comments by using the Hashtag #LoveLuckLemons.**

* * *

 **Kung Fu Hybrid:**

Plot: Geo Soul is inadvertently chosen by Grand Master Yoda to be the Dragon Warrior To bad Master Kakashi and the Furious Five don't see it that way but they'll have to change their tune when all of Toon China is threatened by the Evil Warrior Akuma.

Roles:

Po: Geo Soul (Author OC)

Mr Ping: Sir Ebrum (Kirby of the Stars)

Extras with Sir Ebrum: Lady Like, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby (Kirby of the stars)

Master Shifu: Kakashi Hatake (Naruto)

Extras with Kakashi: Naruto Sasuke Sakura Hinata (They'll have their Shippuden designs)

Master Oogway: Yoda (Star Wars)

Zeng: Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch)

Tigress: Blake Belladonna (RWBY)

Extras with Blake: Ruby Weiss Yang (RWBY)

Crane: Tails (Sonic the hedgehog)

Monkey: Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter)

Viper: Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales 2017)

Mantis: Blackstar (Soul Eater)

Extra with Blackstar: Tsubaki (Soul Eater)

Tai-Lung: Akuma (Street Fighter)

Author's Notes: For Years I've dreamed of Doing a Kung Fu Panda Parody story but i never thought i'd be good enough this is based off all of the older stories that were similar to this examples are Kung Fu Bandicoot and Kung Fu Simpson i don't know if anyone of you guys are old enough or have been long enough to remember stories like these luckily they still exist more or less.

* * *

 **Animal's Inside:**

Plot: When a Mysterious Virus begins to spread across Gravity Falls it begins to turn The inhabitants into Human Animal Hybrids Now with little time to Spare Dipper finds himself in a world where everyone wants him dead having no one to trust but himself Dipper sets off to find a cure before it's to late.

Author's Notes:Been a while since i did anything Gravity Falls related and it's about time i changed that.

 **Escape from 10,000 BC:**

Plot: When some Poor Sap(s) Finds (Them)Himself in the year 10,000 BC he ends up caught in the Middle of a war of two tribes the Strong Yet Stubborn Furata Tribe and the Wild and kinda Insane Koben Tribe what will happen will time change?

Author's Notes: Based on the Ero-Manga of the Same Name (and it seriously needs its own hentai) This story is set to be based on The Otaku In 10,000 BC and if you read it you know exactly crazy things are gonna get anyway i supposed you all are wondering why i put That extra S and the Them up there? Well i honestly don't know what to do with this story So i'll let you guys decide Should I make this a Loud House Story? Or should it be a Geo and Red OC adventure? The choice is yours.

* * *

 **Mr. Lincoln's Dragon Maid:**

Plot: Lincoln Loud is a 15 Year Old Loner his Parents are always working abroad leaving Him Home alone ...Until one day a Dragon appears out of Nowhere and offers her Maid service to Lincoln what's going on?

Author's Notes: First and Foremost i must say the Official Dragon Maid Oath That I Geo Antione Soul will not shall not and can not Lewd the Dragon Loli….That is Kanna I'm totally Gonna lewd Lucy though anyway Guys yes a Dragon Maid story is coming your way and who knows more might come in the future.

 **Kill La Kill Encore:**

Plot: Ryuko Matoi and her Two Friends arrive at Honnouji academy to find the one who murdered Ryuko's father but soon the trio get wrapped up in a conspiracy involving aliens, school uniforms and the Power of Being Buck Ass Nude.

Author's Notes: The first Kill La Kill story that's gonna have a few changes from the source material.

* * *

 **From here on Out It'll all be upcoming Chapters**

* * *

 **OFB Days of Geo's Past:**

Plot: The Louds are accidentally transported back to the year 2001 where they meet a four year old Geo and learn a secret the present day geo was keeping from them.

Author's Notes: Yep its backstory time as we're finally diving into the meat and potatoes of OFB and introducing Geo's backstory as it'll serve as the catalyst for the final Arc of OFB.

* * *

 **World of Toons Chapter 2:**

Plot: Geo and the others are Re-united with some faces from the Past its Team RWBY! But wait why is Geo freaking out? Why is he scared? And what's Yang talking about when she mentions it was an accident?

Author's Notes: World of Toons is back Baby and team rwby is being added in.

 **Champion of the Gods Enter Ronnie Anne:**

Plot: Ronnie Anne and Bobby arrive in Royal Woods to visit the Louds and Carlotta goes with them but when they get there they discover something's ...off about them.

Author's Notes: Ronnie Anne is making her Debut along with Carlotta as well as someone else you guys didn't see coming Sam! That's right along with Ronnie and Carlotta Sam will also be showing up but the question is Will Lincoln 3 for the price of one?

 **The Invincible Iron Linc Birth of a Hero:**

Plot: While Lisa struggles to convince Lincoln to let her install the Arc Reactor in his chest a Dark Plot slowly unfolds in the background of the sleepy Town of Royal Woods.

Author's notes: I got nothing.

* * *

 **And there you have it be sure to vote for which story should be the last 2019 story in the Poll that'll be posted and once I tally the results i'll make another poll asking which should be the first Story of 2020.**


	13. It's Back

Fire and smoke arose from the ground as the land around it was scorched and destroyed as large robots in the shape of Megadoomers Stomped across the plains.

One of the Robots scanned the area and spotted something as it alerted the others they all opened up their weapon cavities and fired off missiles into the smoke as a blast of green energy collided with the robot and destroyed it soon after other attacks such as Ninja stars, shadow magic and mini-Tornados all blew up the robots one by one as the smoke from attacks cleared a lone figure could be seen slowly walking out.

The figure in question was one Lincoln Loud as his living shadow partner Jack had begun to coat himself across Lincoln's body giving him both a more nightmarish look and razor sharp claws as Lincoln slowly walked out the smoke cleared up even more revealing Danny Fenton to his left and Timmy Turner to his right a white ring appeared at Danny's waist as he began to transform into his Phantom persona. Meanwhile Timmy reached into his pockets and pulled out two wands and turned them into two star tipped katanas Timmy slashed the air getting rid of more of the smoke as Other Nicktoons were slowly walking behind them all triumphantly.

Said Nicktoons Included a Teenager with a purple coat in an armoured wheelchair wearing an orange hat.

A man with Orange hair wearing a Blue Suit and a Woman with Dark Blue hair green eyes wearing a black suit with the man wearing a gold watch with a stylized KM in the center and the woman wearing an aqua blue wedding ring on her finger.

A teenager with green dot eyes wearing a forest green shirt and khaki pants wielding what looked to be a piece of chalk.

A Young Pre-teen wearing a black and yellow leotard with golden wing sticking out from her back as she wore specialized brass knuckles around both her wrists with spikes that looked like bee stingers.

 **Loud House: Love and war**

* * *

 **Debut: 2016**

* * *

 **Loud House Love and War:**

 **First major Hiatus: 2017**

* * *

 **Loud House Love and War:**

 **Comeback chapter: 2018**

* * *

 **Loud House Love and war:**

 **2nd major hiatus: Late 2018**

* * *

 **Loud House Love and war:**

 **3rd Major Hiatus: 2019**

* * *

 **But Now.**

* * *

 **Loud house love and war:**

 **Comeback Chapter/Major well needed Update:**

 **December 2019**

* * *

 **Loud House Love and war:**

 **All-Star Anniversary**

 **The Biggest Chapter yet!**

* * *

Vlad Plasmius is shown unlocking what looks to be a coffin as steam rises up from the top a lone figure cloaked in darkness is shown weakly rising up.

"...W….where am i?'

Vlad gives a smirk. "Welcome to the year 2020…...Stan Matthews or should i call you by your real name? The Shadow Man"

* * *

 **December 2019: It all comes together**

 **Even More Heroes are joining the fight day in and day out:**

 **2020.**

* * *

Yo Guys Geo Here and what you just saw was the Trailer for Loud House love and war The 3 year anniversary special and by 3 year i mean 3 year its going to make up for all the other times the story didn't have a special and as you all saw yes this is set to be the biggest chapter ever with a grand total of i kid you not 900K words anyway I also put in some nicktoons you all may not have heard of before and if you have heard of them let me know who they are also only true fanfic Vets will know Stan Matthews AKA The Shadow Man is anyways let's dive into the other stuff so the voting for last story of 2019 is done with and the winner is…... 's Dragon Maid! Yes the story with the most votes was in fact Dragon Maid go figure anyway guys I'll also be making a Poll about which should the first story of 2020 very soon.

On another Note I'm having a Little Challenge if you think you can handle it.

I call it The Matings Game challenge now as you know My Story the reign of Lincoln Champion of the Gods has the Erotes among other deities pick out champions in order to give them powers so they can gain harems The champions can do this by using the gifts the Deities have given them because news flash not all Champions have the same powers as Lincoln others have different powers and skill sets so i wanna see you guys do the same for anyone of your choice.

The Rules are simple:

1: The Kai's Gods of destruction and Angels from DBZ are exempt from this.

2: You may use any Deity from any pantheon of your choice minus the ones i've spoken of above.

3: Like with Lincoln and the Erotes Any Champion can have more than one deity as long as said deity(ies) are connected to each other in some way.

4: No OC's are allowed but you are allowed to make your own OC Deities.

5: Anyone can be a champion so go wild.

6: One champion per deity(ies)

7: the story must have up to 3 champions each if you so choose.

That's all the rules I have set up for you guys now than Champion of the Gods shall go on for about 45 Chapters and the first one to beat me to that Number can claim that their better at lemony content than me but as we all know NO one can make a better lemon than me! Think You can beat me? Than prove me wrong and take up my challenge if you dare.


	14. Chapter 14

Geo: Yo guys Geo and Happy New Year to one and all say hi Lincoln

Lincoln: do i have to wear this!?

Geo: YOU WILL WEAR WHATEVER THE HELL I SAY AND DO WHATEVER THE HELL I SMOKE SO BRING YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!

Lincoln walks out dressed as baby new year.

Lincoln:[Deadpan voice] Goo Goo Gaga

Geo: Look everyone its baby new year! So anyway We're here to reveal the big plans we have for 2020 going forward right lincoln?

Lincoln: I hate you.

Geo: That's the spirit! Firstly lets start off with a Small list of Upcoming Chapters for some of the stories!

* * *

 **Nicktoons: Loud House Love and War all-star Anniversary:**

 **The Nicktoons talk their next plan of action and get to know Dora who explains how she ended up in the four nations but when Master Xandred Launches an invasion that puts the rest of the multiverse in danger the Nicktoons to do what they do best: Unite.**

 **Geo's Notes: Yes yes I know I promised this in December but the chapter turned out to be much longer then I thought it would be so I had to push the date back I know you're tired of me saying that but life (and annoying ass dads) and Koo-Koo Bananas Planing gets in the way.**

 **Lincoln's Notes: Expect Pelswik to show up in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Freedom Chapter 6: The Big Sisters Secret:**

 **While Lisa and Beatrix try and think of way top save Lily, Leni gets Luna to open up about her problems as the Rocker Loud finally reveals why she hates their only brother Meanwhile Belle wakes up from her coma and gives the Mcbrides a rundown on the horrors of what her parents have done.**

 **Geo's Notes: Yes the start of Arc 2 is upon us as Luna's hatred of Lincoln is explained i'm honestly shocked that none of you have guessed what it is yet.**

 **Lincoln's notes: It's simple it's because...…...nevermind.**

* * *

 **Ben 10 inches life's a beach:**

 **The tennysons go to the beach as their first stop on vacation and well things get crazy when ben stumbles upon a nude beach filled with babes boobs booty and a one hundred and twenty-five foot tall sea monster that craves human flesh...wait what**

 **Geo's notes: yes this is coming back like Red's bad itch to Suck Mineta's long grape flavored shlong.**

 **Lincoln's notes: Geo you know he's gonna kill you for saying that right?**

 **Geo's notes: Oh please that cheesy-ass Jabroni can't hurt me he's too busy having a 3-way with Mineta and Winnie the pooh!**

* * *

Geo: to save you all some time i'm just gonna show you the stories that will be getting updates this year *AHEM!* :

Life of Loud

Main course

Neo kingdom hearts

Dawn of the TMNT

The Legend of El Tigre

The Loud House Variety show

Pokémon Catalyst

Pokémon oneshots galore

Ben 10 alien dynasty

The life of digisexuals

The reign of Timmy

the Reign of Crona

The fall of mewni

and all the rest I can't think of cause I'm lazy.

* * *

Lincoln: Ok and remember Guys those are stories that will be getting updated this year hopefully anyway now it's time for some new stuff

Geo: Linc's Right here's some new stuff that'll be coming this year *AHEM!*:

 **1: My Life as a Teenage Robot story: Crust's cut off**

 **rating : M Lemons: Yes**

 **2: Untitled Loud House Hellsing crossover**

 **Rating: M Lemons: yes**

 **3: Equestria University the Movie**

 **Rating: M Lemons: No**

 **4: Untiled Nicktoons unite and Fusion fall crossover**

 **Rating: T**

 **5: The reign of Beast Boy**

 **Rating: M lemons yes**

 **6: Untiled RWBY story**

 **Rating: M Lemons: Yes**

 **7: Untitled PPG story**

 **Rating: M Lemons: yes**

 **8: Panty and Stocking+the full package**

 **Rating: M lemons: Yes**

* * *

Geo: and there you have it only 8 new stories are planned for this year as I plan on updating a majority of my older content and if anyone has any thoughts and or ideas about what they wanna see let me now say Good bye Scabies New Year

Lincoln: Don't you mean baby new year?

Geo: I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I SAID NOW SAY GOOD BYE!

Lincoln:...Good bye

Geo: see that wasn't so hard was it? oh and one more thing expect some stories to get reboots I won't say which i'm just saying ahead of time hey Lincoln we still friends right?

Lincoln: Fuck off

Geo: the best!


	15. Only one this time but it's a doozy

Lincoln: Life in the Loud House was always a bit crazy but trust me when I say that you have no idea what crazy REALLY looks like! You think having 10 sister is bad try having over a grand total of Fifty Wives!

* * *

1: Lori

2: Leni

3: Luna

4: Luan

5: Lynn

6: Lucy

7:Lola

8: Lana

9: Lisa

10: Ronnie Anne

11: Enid

12: Shannon

13: Demencia

14: Luz

15: Anne

16: Mabel

17: Wendy

18: Tambry

19: Candy

20: Popuko

21: Pipimi

22: Janna

23: Jackie

24: Hekapoo

25: Mandy

26: Barbara Gordon

27: Gaz

28: Jenny Wakemen

29: Himiko Toga

30: Tsuyu Asui

31: Mina Ashido

32: Blossom

33: Bubbles

34: Buttercup

35: Heloise

36: Starfire

37: Raven

38: Jynx

39: Terra

40: Ruby

41: Yang

42: Weiss

43: Blake

44: Penny

45: Ryuko

46: Mako

47: Satsuki

48: Nui

49: Haruko

50: Spinel

* * *

Lincoln: Trust me when I say it's not easy. 50 birthdays to remember

* * *

Lincoln is seen running away from nearly all of his enraged wives as they chase him down to kill him.

* * *

Lincoln: 50 wedding anniversaries.

* * *

(See the above statement)

* * *

Lincoln: and worse of all 50 Minstrel periods!

* * *

(Footage not available)

Lincoln: what can I say? I'm a ladies man.

* * *

 **The 50 wives of Lincoln Loud.**

 **1 Boy 50 Girls and he still wouldn't trade it for the world.**

* * *

Lincoln is seen relaxing in his bed when his Dorr is kicked open he quickly looks up and see's Mandy standing there wearing a black see through night gown.

Lincoln: Uhhh Mandy sweetie one of the numerous Loves of my Life can't we just?...

Lincoln is cut off by Mandy pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Mandy: the answer is No Bitch.

She snaps her fingers as Jynx Demencia and Janna all walk in wearing strap-ons as they close the door.

* * *

 **Coming...Sometime this year or the next.**


End file.
